


Being used and cheated on until you found the real one

by CandyTrickster



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mpreg, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyTrickster/pseuds/CandyTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella cheats on Edward and Edward    wants to die for a moment until jacob cheers him up what will happen to everyone o.o stay tune</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heartbreak turns into love when  it was there  and you where blind at first.

Edward x Jacob  
  
  
testing out  with out zero pov   for this. comment if you want a chapter with  a pov  and i will make on in the near future  
  
  


* * *

  
  
At the Forks High school, Edward was    about to go into  the school. Until  he heard what was in that kid Mike’s mind.  
  
  
  
_fuck Bella is really good at this. I don’t think i can last._  
  
  
  
Edward couldn’t believe was bella cheating on her with a  kid like that.. He was confused yet couldn’t stand it. he ran off  to a meadow. He needed to be alone for a while to think  about things. Just hearing what mike was thinking  made him sick.  If Bella was cheating on him with Mike than why did she wanted to be with him? Was it because he was not human? To prove her friends wrong that  he shot down  every girl that asked him out? His looks? He  sat down  in the grass and wild flowers. He wish he could cry. But  tears wont come out. He was upset,pissed and betrayed all at once.  He couldn’t believe her and they were going to get married. Edward knew he had to call of the wedding and leave her. But to make sure  that Bella was cheating on him was true. He went back to the school and followed  Mike’s thoughts Which lead to an old class room none used. He stand  close enough to see them. He fucking knew it. Bella was cheating on him. Seeing Bella being fucked by  Mike. He ran back off. He kept running until the pain in his chest was so hard to bare. When he stopped running,looking around and realized he was at the LA push. Falling to his knees and curled up.  Wanting to die actually. Feeling Bella just used him as a chew toy. Jacob may have  treated him like a leech but he was better than Bella. Wait why was he thinking that all of a sudden.  
  
  
  
_Cullen get off our land._  
  
  
  
Looking up to see the reddish carper brown wolf,”Why don't you  just kill me?” he asked the wolf  
  
Because of Bella. She would be upset.  
  
  
  
“yet she doesn’t care at all...I found her cheating on me with that Mike kid....” He muttered.  
  
  
He moved closer slowly then nudge him.  
  
_I didn’t know...but still not a reason to  die.._  
  
  
“Mutt I want to die because i have none to live for...I will  never find my true love..” He said and looked up at him,”I loved her and she just used me.......I was going to marry her...”  
  
  
  
  
_That’s why i stopped loving her...She is selfish..._  
  
  
  
He shifted and kneeled down next to Edward,Naked.Edward looked at him and  sighed.  
  
  
“I know that’s not the real reason..”  
  
  
  
“yeah...I  know you know my little secret....”  
  
  
“that your gay.” he said and chuckled a little.  
  
  
  
  
He nodded then their eyes locked. Jacob  actually saw tears on edward’s face. but edward couldn’t feel them. He also saw    a timeline with edward. hunting with him,making love, kissing, a wedding,  and a child in edward’s arms. He   was hoping  if  edward did get hurt by bella that he would imprint on him. He hide his feelings from everyone. He picked up Edward and  took him  onto  the Cullen land where he knew his kind was safe and none  would kill edward.When edward looked up  at him still tears rolling down his face. he was in shock that Jacob is  being kind to him. More than when  they were around Bella. Jacob wiped the tear away then kissed his forehead. Edward  looked at Jacob then  leaned in slowly,”mind if i try something?” he muttered softly. Jacob  looked at edward,”go ahead..” he muttered. Edward closed the space between their lips.Edward shivered in pleasure and so did Jacob. it felt amazing. fire and Ice  it was like. They started to french kiss. Jacob pulled away in the need of air. Edward clung to him, “I am ending my relationship with bella...after getting the prove i needed  i  was planning on ending it...” he muttered.Jacob smiled,”okay   ed....I was not on patrol  we can  go to your house  if you want and pack up what bella has left and wait until the end up  the school day for you to break the news to her...” he suggested. Edward smiled and nodded.  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued


	2. wolf comforting the leech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is in a state of depression still from finding out that about the cheating whore bella's secret. Jacob helps him along.

After Edward and Jacob grab everything bella had left at edward’s house and cheering up edward with a nice cuddle moment with sweet words,They went to the school as it let out.Bella walked over and hugged edward.Edward tensed up before pushing her away.She looked at them like they both had a extra head.

 

“what’s wrong Edward?” she asked.

 

“I know...” he muttered.

 

She raised an eyebrow, “Know what?” she asked

 

He took a deep breath, “ i know you are cheating on me with that Mike newton guy. I heard his thoughts and saw you two fucking each others brains out in the old class room...”

 

Bella set back,”Edward it’s not what it looks like! I don’t love Mike.”

 

Jacob held Edward close,”Bells please Your just using him to get immortality and internal Youth.” he snapped as Edward dropped the box with bella’s things and clung to Jacob. 

 

Bella narrowed her eyes,” This has nothing to do with you Jake!” she snapped.

 

Jacob growled,”only my family and love can call me Jake. Your nothing to me bella and you mean nothing but pain to Edward!”

 

Edward looked at bella,”it’s over Bella... it’s been over since you decided to cheat on me.”He muttered.

 

Bella grabbed her things and walked away. Jacob picked Edward up and was getting looks by everyone. He didn’t care. he put Edward into the car. He took the drivers seat. Driving home,Edward leaned on Jacob.

“promise not to leave me,my Wolf?” he asked softly with heartbreak and hope.

 

Jacob kissed his forehead,”of course..... “ he said then wrapped his arm around Edward’s shoulder and ran his fingers threw hair. His hair was so soft. Jacob knew they should take it slow. Since Edward is still hurt from bella’s lies and use.Edward did so much for her. He looked at his grandmother’s ring. Bella had threw it at him before grabbing her things.Jacob slowly pulled into the garage of the Cullen’s house. He unbuckled both his and Edward’s seat belt. Picking Edward up and carrying him upstairs to his room. Laying down on the bed and had edward on top. He closed his eyes. jacob pulled the ring out of his hands and placed it on the night stand.

 

“Jake...can you stay here tonight?” he muttered.

 

Jacob nodded then called his father who knew about his secret crush on edward before he imprinted on him. He hanged up and started to pay more attention to Edward. He knew the other Cullens were on a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owo even though it's a slow one i am still going XD


	3. time to move on from heartbreak into a relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> been busy with homework sorry this chapter might not be really good XD

owo enjoy

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Edward and Jacob   have been getting closer  to each other. Edward has finally forgotten the pain Bella has left him when he noticed   Bella was   acting more different  when they were together.  It’s been 5 months, sounds like the right time to  take  his relationship with Jacob to the next level.  By making  them lovers actually. Jacob didn’t ask  him to be his boyfriend since he knew it will take time for him to be ready. Jacob loved enough  being around him.  Heck, he even started staying over more  since it’s the  only way to keep Edward from  getting really depress.   
  
  
  
  
Edward   started to make   his wolf  Breakfast. pancakes with sausage. He was going to ask him when he gets up. He  was nervous  but  excited  like a kid in a candy store at the same time. Hearing  the shifter’s  foot steps coming from the stairs means he woke up.   Edward    quickly finished and  put the  pancakes on a plate and  wrote in syrup ‘Will you be my boyfriend,Jacob ?’  on the pancakes. He felt  warm strong arms wrap  themselves  around him.He looked over his shoulder to see a sleepy wolf  nuzzling his shoulder and muttering. Edward kissed Jacob’s forehead. He handed him the pancakes. When  Jacob looked down  at the pancakes. Edward could see  jacob’s cheek’s turn into a darker  russet color which made him smile.  Jacob set the  plate on the counter and  hugged  Edward.  
  
“ yes I would.I love to. “ He said then kissed  Edward passionately.   
  
Edward kissed him back  and  broke the kiss when he heard someone’s  slow  footsteps. He  thinks that person is really depress. He looked at Jacob,”eat your pancakes, My wolf.” he said then went to see who it was.  
  
  
  
  
It was Jasper. He looked like he  was lost in a  sea of sadness. He had tears running down his face and eyes were black. Edward walked over and looked at him When Jasper was just looking down at the ground.  
  
  
“Jasper what happened?” he asked not bother trying to read his mind since he knew jasper can  bloke him after the years  of practicing. he noticed Alice was not   with him.  
  
  
Jasper looked at  him and  there it was. Heartbreak,Hopelessness,pain  all in his eyes,”She left me.... saying it wasn’t working out... she said her future with me was nothing but darkness...black... Like there was nothing will be good staying with me....”  He said  in a sad tone.  
  
  
  
Edward   patted his back and   hugged him, “ Maybe it’s for the best....” he said.  
  
  
  
Jasper looked at edward, “ She  was the one that got me  under control..got me  on my feet... the one i love...I miss her...” he said.  
  
  
Edward looked at him, “Jasper....  she is  gone.... “ He said then hugged him, “ just hang in there...you’ll find someone new....” he said then patted his back.  
  
  
Jasper nodded and went up to his room. Edward went back to Jacob  who was eating his pancake’s a sausage.   He smiled and walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
“what’s wrong with Jasper?” Jacob asked.  
  
  
“oh  Alice left him,my lovely wolf.” edward said and hugged him,” she saw no good in the future......” he muttered.  
  
  
“oh...  fell out of love.... sounds like that new wolf girl in my pack...... unlike leah’s heartbreak... the man left her because she was   nothing but a friend... or a little sister.. the man was a ass though.. maybe   they should meet. but not right now of course.” he said.  
  
  
Edward chuckled, “  I love that you think of others...” he said then kissed him.  
  
  
Jacob kissed him, “it’s how i was raised and i understand  having heartbreak. “ he said  then kissed him.  
  
  
  
tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >83 hehehe


	4. Jacob was right XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to bring in the new girl XD

It’s been  4 months,  Edward and Jacob spend  almost  every day and every second with each other. Both are so happy  being together.  When they told the pack about the imprint only  really  Seth,Leah,Quil, Embry,Jade, and the new girl Dusk that  liked it. Leaving the others  disgusted. Even Sam. He thought it was only because of the  imprint when  he was wrong since Jacob has loved Edward when they first met when he saw his golden eyes. Edward  was blind  by Bella at the time.   Edward had made Jasper come but he stayed in the car since he was   a little uncomfortable being around  wolves. Jacob told Dusk to go ever to Jasper, thinking it would be  a good idea for both of them. As Dusk walked over to  Jasper, She started to get a little nervous both good and bad.  Edward  pulled  Jacob  close   and watched them as Jacob talked to  the  pack trying to get them to agree on  letting only Edward and maybe Jasper   on  the land   as long  as they  give a heads up before  crossing the boarder. Of course  they were not really into the idea but they were confused why Jacob said  Jasper’s name..Edward smirked.  
  
  
“you’ll see in just a few minutes.” he said.  
  
  
Jacob nodded,” I have a idea   about the next imprint on who is going to  and who it will be on.” he said smirking  
  
  
Dusk  moved closer as her long black hair blew in the wind. she kept it long because  she was just use to the heat  with it long.  She was  taller than leah then again her mother was  6’0 before passing away. Jasper opened the car door slowly when he heard her  get closer.  When they were nor more than   a foot away from each other, Staring into  each other’s eyes.  Dusk   blushed as he  got out of the car that Jasper was 3  inches taller than her.  He felt  her mood  quickly turning from nervous hopeless  lonely and heartbreak;which he also felt  on the ride  to the La push turn into hope,love, happy.    Jasper  lightly smile as he brushed his cold hand against her warm cheek.  She  nuzzled against his hand.  After  seeing a stream of visions  of her and jasper. She was  glad.  
  
  
  
  
When the others noticed that Jacob was right only  two were upset which was seth and Paul they bother  were hoping  when they   ever got a chance to look into her eyes they it would be them. Jacob chuckled,” your time will come you two.” he told them.  
  
  
  
Edward kissed jacob, “How did you know it was Jasper?”  
  
  
“sometimes similar  background or heartbreak stories will lean the person to their true love, My love.” he said then kissed Edward.  
  
  
  
  
Dusk   wrapped her arms  around Jasper’s neck as they kissed each other for the   first time.  It was soft and innocent. Jasper seen edward kiss jacob a lot so He knew  there’s no limit as he deepen the kiss. Dusk  blushed and kissed him back deeply.  
  
  
“Hey get a room you two!”  Embry joked.  
  
  
  
Dusk broke the kiss blushing   out of embarrassment  and   barring  her  face into Jasper’s chest. Jasper smiled and kissed her head softly.  
  
  
After a few hours,  They left the La push and headed back to the house.  Dusk   cam with them so she can be with Jasper.  Jacob quickly pulled Edward into their bed room   to take a shower with each other.  When they were fully undress, they took a moment to look at each other’s  body.  Haven’t had sex yet. They wanted to wait, even if it means to wait until they are married.  Edward kissed  Jacob deeply with passion  as he pinned him against the wall. Jacob moaned and  kissed him back and  wrapped his legs around edward’s waist.  Edward smirked and    continued to kiss him and mutter in between,” my  you   are needy today.” Jacob  broke the kiss and kissed his neck,” Of course... i love you so much and  you always leave me wanting more when we make out..” he  whispered into his ear. Edward smirked, “I don’t know if this  time  I can control  myself.” he moaned   into Jacob’s ear.  Jacob   smirked and pressed up against him,” then don’t... if you think we are ready for  it.”  
  
  
  
Edward smirked and pressed up against Jacob’s  entrance,” does this   answer the  question?” he  muttered and kissed Jacob’s neck and sucked on the spot.  
  
  
  
Jacob moaned  and nodded, “ oh yeah...but I rather we did it  in that bed.” he said and  kissed Edward’s lip and nibbled his  lower lip.  
  
  
Edward smirked and  turned of the   water off and  kissed him  deeply   as he carried Jacob to the bedroom and  threw him  playfully onto the bed.  going to his dresser and  grabbed the bottle of lube.  Jacob looked at him hungrily and licked his lips slowly with his  legs spread.  He walked over to his horny wolf. Jacob pulled Edward on top of him and  kissed him roughly.    Edward  lubed up his fingers as he kissed  Jacob roughly. Jacob moaned into the kiss as Edward started to finger him.   After a  few minutes  preparing Jake’s hole, Edward  slipping into   him  causing Jacob to gasp in pleasure.  He  paused for a moment  for Jacob to adjust.   Jacob    looked at him and smiled and kissed him,moving his hips to tell Edward that he was   ready. Edward started to thrust into    Jacob then  moved Jacob’s legs around his waist.Jacob moaned  and moved his hips more. His heart was racing    and felt like it might burst out of his chest. Edward  smirked and  groaned.    
  
  
“m-more  ah~ Edward more~!” Jacob begged.  
  
  
Edward  smirked, “ of course my  wolf.”  he said then  started to thrust  harder.    
  
  
Jacob’s moans grew louder  and louder as  Edward moved  harder  and faster even deeper.  Jacob clawed  at Edward’s back.  Edward  licked Jacob’s neck and bite him in a playful manner causing Jacob to cry out his name. Edward  started to go even faster and harder, causing  the bed to  hit the wall. Edward could hear little cracking  noises.  But  noway he was going to stop. Jacob tighten around his  cock. Not knowing how long  he was going to last if Jacob was    soo  tight around him.   He  reach down and started to  jerk Jacob’s  cock   which   drove jacob  crazy. This being the first time that they made love,  It was amazing.  After 30 minutes, They both came  at the same time.Edward collapsed  on top of Jacob then flipped over as he held Jacob  so that Jacob can lay on top of him.  
  
  
  
“how was that?” he asked smirking at his tired wolf.  
  
  
“Wonderful... just  wow....” he said smiling and panting heavily from exhaustion.  
  
  
Edward smiling and kissed him,” good...  now get some rest, My love.” he said and rubbed  jacob’s back.  
  
  
  
Jacob  smiled and  closed his eyes. Slowly falling asleep as well as   the vampire for the second time since he has became a vampire.  
  
  
  
(A/N: lets  see how Jasper and Dusk are doing  >83  why the  way... in pages  i am just typed up 3 full pages  let’s  make is 4 or five XD)  
  
  
  
Down stairs, Jasper and Dusk were talking to get to know each other. they would kiss if there’s something common.  
  
  
  
It was Dusk’s turn  to ask something, “ where did you live before you were turned?” She asked softly.  
  
  
  
Jasper looked into her eyes,”Texas.... “ he said.  
  
  
“ I lived down there for a few years before coming back.” she said then kissed him softly. He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
  
He loved how warm she was. He pulled away slowly,” so why do you keep your hair long?” he asked softly.  
  
  
“Short hair  is not my style and  I am just use to having  long hair. but if it gets passed 11 inches i donate it to locks of love. “  She said then    started to play with his hair.  
  
  
He smiled,” well it suits you very well.” he said.  
  
  
“  thanks, Jaz...” she said softly.  
  
  
He smiled then kissed her again just wanting to. He looked at her, “mind showing me your wolf form.” he asked and brushed her cheek.  
  
  
  
She smiled then nodded,” of course you can see it. but  we should go outside...don’t want to break anything.* she giggled in  joy  as she got up and  took his hand outside.  
  
  
Jasper looked away when she stripped down. She blushed  softly  before she shifted into her wolf form. When Jasper turned back around he say a brown and grey wolf with      dark brown eyes.  He smiled and walked over to her and  petted her head. She laid down and nuzzled his hand and licked it. Jasper chuckled then kissed her forehead then    had his face licked. Letting the droll drip off of his face before wiping what was  left on his face.wagging her tail she curled up around him and nuzzled him. She was tired   since she at patrol  early in the morning. Jasper smiled and laid down   laying his head next to hers.  
  
  
“get some rest Dusk..”  
  
  
  
She closed her eyes slowly and dozed off,leaving Jasper to watch her sleep.  
  
  
TBC


	5. not sick and  a   imprint that wont ever happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehe Jake thinks he is sick but he is not and paul ruins the mood for dusk and jasper >83

It’s been now 2 months, Edward and Jacob have been now dating  about 6 months and of course Jasper and Dusk only 2  since  they only met  2 months ago.   Jacob  has been feeling weird  but  though it was just  a stomach flu. But it has been over 2 months that it  started and it’s still bugging him.  When Edward was at school, Jacob went  to  Carlisle  who was home  with the day off.   When he went to his office, Carlisle   who was just reading the newspaper.  He  cleared his  throat out of nerves.  
  
  
  
“um...Carlisle?” Jacob  asked.  
  
  
  
He lifted his head and looked at the russet skin colored teenager,” Yes Jacob?” he asked.  
  
  
  
Jacob looked down then  sighed, “ I  think something is  wrong with me.” he said   
  
  
Carlisle  looked at him then raised his  eye brow, “ so you want me to see what’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
  
“y-yeah... I know it’s your day off i’m sorry but if i got to the hospital they might not even  understand if you caught my drift.”  
  
  
He  smiled, “ sure Jacob...  Let’s go to   my lab.”  he said as he got up from his seat.  
  
  
  
As they headed down to  the lab, Jacob explained what  was wrong with him. Carlisle just nodded as he listen.  As Carlisle gave Jacob a brief  check up he notice something  a little strange.   
  
  
“huh... that’s strange..” he muttered.  
  
  
  
Jacob looked at him in a confused look.  
  
  
“I hear two heart beat.” He said looking at  Jacob. Then  quickly grabbed     a machine and  turned it on.  He told jacob to lay down on the lab table which jacob did. He shivered feeling the coldness against his bare back. Carlisle    put gel on Jacob’s lower stomach. Slowly  rubbing a ultra sound   reader  over  his pant line. Jacob was nervous. Carlisle looked at Jacob.  
  
  
“have your moods also being all over the place lately?”  
  
  
“now you mention it... yeah...and I have been eating more than usual..” he muttered with a shrug.  
  
  
Carlisle  chuckled lightly, “ than you don’t have anything wrong with you... your just pregnant.”  He said  with a soft smile.  
  
  
Jacob shot up and looked at him, “ Me pregnant?!  that’s Impossible!  I’m a guy i shouldn’t be     able to have  a kid!” he said in a worried tone.  
  
  
“well  you  are a shifter not a human... Just do some research.” he said  in a calm tone as he printed off the ultra sound and handed it to Jacob, “also you might want to tell Edward... but the looks from it...your pregnancy is  on the  regular rate as a human girl being pregnant.” he pointed out.  
  
  
Jacob took the ultra sound print and nodded as he clean off the gel from his  lower stomach. He went upstairs and hide the print under the pillow.  He knew he had to be 2 months since that’s what the ultra sound soon. He doesn’t know how to tell Edward... his father... or the pack... He was  confused. He took a notebook and wrote down  what to say  and crossed out what was too stupid. He  thought the child in Edward’s arms when he imprinted on him  what just   someone else's.  Hearing   the door  down stairs   open and footsteps hearing upstairs. Jacob quickly up on a shirt and waited as he smelled Edward’s scent.  
  
  
“Hey  my love.” Edwards said  as he kissed Jacob softly.  
  
Jacob smiled a little and kissed him back softly,” Hey  love....how was  school?”  
  
  
“boring because you weren’t there.” he chuckled.  
  
  
“ of course.” He chuckled then  gulped lightly,” Edward d-did you ever wanted to be a father?”  
  
  
  
Edward raised an eyebrow and looked at Jacob,”yeah... but i know that  will not happen.” he said in a light .  
  
  
  
Jacob  pulled out the ultra sound  from under the  pillow,”well... you should look at this... “ he said  and placed it into edward’s hands  
  
  
Edward looked down at the print and  focused on it, “Jake is  this...”  
  
  
  
“our baby yes... turns out I was not sick... I am pregnant.” he said smiling a little.  
  
  
Edward looked at Jacob then  down at his stomach and placed his hand on    Jake’s stomach. His eyes widen when he felt  a second heart beat.  
  
“but how? we are both guys...” he said looking at jacob.  
  
Jacob placed his hand on tops of edward’s,”I am going to    do research later my love..”   
  
Edward nodded then    pulled his  wolf closer, “ why don’t  you rest....  I will  be here when you wake up..”  
  
  
Jacob closed his eyes and smiled, “I am soo happy...because your happy.” he muttered  
  
  
Edward smiled, “me too.” he whispered then  kissed his forehead.  
  
  
Jacob slowly  dozed off   in Edward’s arms. Edward laid Jacob down in the bed and  covered him up and held him close after  grabbing a book  that he can look up  some stuff. the  fact he was a vampire he was  shocked that he was still able to get jacob who  is able to get pregnant, pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
(( that was three most pages XDD now to Dusk and Jasper))  
  
  
  
Out in the woods, Dusk and Jasper  were chasing  each other. Dusk was in her wolf form.  After she imprinted  on Jasper, Sam  didn’t force her to     do patrol  much.  Since  She was still  just getting to know Jasper and he didn’t want her to turn out like Leah. He even threaten Jasper if he ever hurt her.   
  
  
  
 Dusk tackled Jasper and  wagged her tail  then licked his    cheek.  Jasper  chuckled and wiped his  face and kissed her muzzle. Dusk shifted back and blushed harder when she noticed her cloths were not around her ankle. Jasper  looked at her and  kissed her   deeply.  
  
  
 Dusk  blushed harder and kissed him back. Jasper  rubbed her side then  flipped and pinned her down to  the woods floor. Dusk continued to kiss him deeply. Jasper broke the kiss and looked at her.  
  
  
“ I don’t know if i can control myself this time.” he muttered lightly.  
  
She blushed and smiled a little, “I don’t  mind.”   
  
  
Jasper  smiled then kissed her neck softly then sucked it ,leaving a hickey on the spot where he  kissed. He kissed down her  body and smirked.   She moaned  lightly  and  arched her back.  He   kissed her inner thigh and can’t help but think  about how soft her skin was. He could hear her heart race and her breathing  slowly picking up. Moving up and    kissed her with  passionately. He then started to finger her. She gasped as she kissed him back.     
  
    Then all of   sudden, They stop when they heard  growling. He pulled his fingers out of her and  handed her his jacket to cover up seeing that paul was the one   growling at them  
  
  
Dusk  handed jasper back his jacket and shifter and growled back at   Paul.  
  
  
 _thanks the  ruin the mood paul!_  
  
 _Shouldn’t be  having sex with  that leech  in the woods, where every one in the pack can see!_  
 _Dusk   stood in front of  jasper and  growled louder._  
  
  
 _BACK OFF PAUL!  Your just upset that  your not my imprint!_  
  
  
  
Paul back up and glared at her with his wolfish eyes.  
  
  
 _Your right  I want to be your imprint but   I know that will never happen!_  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
tbc XD   see what happens more in the fight   and what happens to paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh i am sooo evil


	6. joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from a fight to something good.

 last time  on   Being used and  cheated on until you found the real one  
  
  
  
BACK OFF PAUL!  Your just upset that  your not my imprint!  
  
  
  
Paul back up and glared at her with his wolfish eyes.  
  
  
Your right  I want to be your imprint but   I know that will never happen!  
  
  
and the story continues  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Dusk growled at paul then  attacked him. She was stronger than leah when pissed off.    They started  biting each other and rolling around on the ground.  She bite down deeper than paul did then again paul really didn’t wanted to hurt her since he   was in love with her.  
  
  
“ENOUGH!” Jasper yelled and pulled Paul off of Dusk sending a calming wave  two them both  before they started  to  fight again.  
  
  
  
Dusk went over to Jasper and licked his cheek. He  patted her muzzle before going over to Paul and  punched his nose.  
  
  
“Get out Paul!   I don’t want  to  see your face  until you get  your own mate. She is happy with me and  leaving she would die.” He said.  
  
  
Paul  ran off with a limp. Dusk shifted back as her wounds healed them self in front of jasper. He smiled then  put his sweatshirt around  her and  kissed her forehead. He   looked at her and smiled. Dusk   kissed him and  leaned on him. She was a little  weak  and tired but she will  be fine.  
  
  
“Jasper thank you...” she whispered.  
  
“Anything for you my love.” he said and rubbed her back,” come on let’s  get home and get  you into the shower...you still have a little bit of Paul’s blood on you.” he said.  
  
  
She nodded and squealed when she was picked up because Jasper  touched her ticklish spot. He smiled and  started to run home.  
  
  
  
((A/N: If you want something interesting  between jasper and dusk comment.. Now to Jacob and Edward. ))  
  
  
  
While Jacob was asleep, Edward  thought he  would make him lunch before he wakes up.   Once he was finished  cooking, walking over to his sleeping wolf and lightly kissed him and whispers into his ear, “wake up my love.”  
  
  
  
Jacob slowly waked up and smiled. He kissed Edward back. Edward  placed the tray over jacob’s lap once he sat up.Jacob looked down. He was still sleepy   and it was adorable. Edward chuckled, “ I knew you were hungry when  you wake up...so i  made you lunch  while you slept.”  
  
  
“thanks Cullen.” he muttered and started to eat.  He smiled and  Edward took   that as a good sign.  
  
  
  
  
Once  Jacob was done and  practically licked his plate clean,Edward   took the tray and  quickly  washed the dishes perfectly. Jacob got up and stretched   then went over to Edward and hugged him. Edward smiled and kissed him.  
  
  
“what do you want to  do,Jake?” he  asked.   
  
  
 Jacob looked at Edward’s eyes, “ you need to go hunting... they are  black...”  
  
  
“saying want to go hunting  together even though  you shifting  will  be   a good idea?”  
  
“yup but i wont  shift...i can ride on your back and watch when you take off.” he said with a shrugged.  
Edward chuckled, “okay...” he said then  swung Jacob on to his back carefully  but still quickly before taking off out of the house and into the woods.Jacob  clung to him and  chuckled lightly before      getting down  his back.  He   sat down  on a fallen  log and  watched Edward who started to   focus   to hear  a deer or  mountain lion running near.  Edward bulleted off  after  a deer.  Jacob waited and smiled.  He was  overloaded with joy  that he would brits.    When edward came back with his face covered in blood. He  forgot to   wipe his mouth. Jacob got up and went over to him. He started to slowly lick   the blood off his   mouth.. Edward chuckled, “ I thought you hated the taste..”    Jacob looked at him then  licked  his lips, “ I am  pregnant with your  child after all. I don’t   mind the taste right now.”  he said smiling. Edward chuckled then kissed him, “I love you,  Jake...” he said lightly. Jacob smiled then kissed him back, “I love you too.”  He  whispered against his lips.  
  
Jacob shivered as  Edward lightly touched    Jacob’s stomach under his shirt. He smiled and   looked into his eyes.  “Promise to never leave me,Edward?” he asked in a soft tone.  
  
  
Edward  kissed his forehead,cheek, chin, lips then said, “i could never walk out on you and our child......  my  love for you  is stronger than before....   I was too stupid to think   You actually hated me   when we first met.” he  said in a sweet,serious,truthful tone.  
  
  
  
Jacob smiled and   kissed Edward again. They really loved kissing each other  but  Edward  loved    kissing  his neck  making sure everyone knew that Jacob was his. Just until he was  sure  that  they could  take  their relationship     the next level.. which was  marriage. But a child on the way, Edward thinks he should but he didn’t wanted to use his grandmother’s ring  knowing  it  was  too small for jacob’s   fingers and it was kinda too girly. but he know to  get something for him to put it on when he shifts.   Edward picked Jacob up and took him to the meadow. He laid jacob down and laid next to him. They  laid there thinking of names.  
  
  
  
((Now let’s see  what’s paul up too I think he deserves something good after that beating.))  
  
  
  
When Paul  finally got home, shifting back. He looked down as he put on his cloths. When he looked up, Seeing a face he hadn’t seen in  a long time. A girl looked up  and smiled as her   black hair   fell over her shoulder.She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
“Paul!   I knew you would still be living here! I missed you.” she said   
  
  
Paul looked down at her as   slowly hugged her back and inhaled  the familiar scent of  Rosemarie and mint shampoo. He  looked at her again then saw  for a moment  was she use to look like  before   she left for  10 years.    
“Sarah? Is that you?” he asked.  
  
  
She  giggled and nodded, “yeah.. I heard you started shifting  when i meant up with sam to  check to see if you still lived here.How have you been?! last time we saw each other you were chasing my father’s car   when i  was 14 years.”  She said.  
  
  
 Paul smiled then sighed, “well     somethings haven’t gone my way... i loved a  girl and she ends up with a vampire that she imprinted on...” he muttered and  rolled his eyes and rubbed    the  back of his neck.  
  
  
Sarah   sighed then looked up at him into his eyes. She blushed, “maybe   your true love is right in front of you.” she said.  
  
  
Paul looked deep into her eyes and saw  a time line  then smiled and kissed her  deeply.Sarah smiled and kissed him back. He   pulled away and looked at her and was soo happy. She  rubbed his chest.  
  
“  why don’t we do to your   room and   you can see what i have under these  close.”  She purred  
  
  
Paul  picked her up and took  her into his house and  kissed her roughly. She    kissed him back and clung to him.  He set her down  once they were  in his bedroom. She kissed him and took off her shirt and  pants. He pulled away and saw her wearing   a lightly   blue sexy  little bride   lingerie. He licked his lips and  wanted to rip it off of her. She  smirked and  took his hand and pushed him back on the bed then straddled his lap. She kissed him  deeply. he   kissed her back  with full on passion. He remembered when he was younger he was in love with her but   her leaving  he  thought he  would never seen her again.    He broke the kiss and smirked.  
  
  
Sarah   kissed his   jawline and nibbled it with a playful growl. Paul    pulled on the white ribbon on the back of the corset.She took it off and    dropped it on the floor. He  kissed her  shoulder and  her collar  bone. He picked her up and flipped them over so he was on top.She  smirked then kissed him.  He  rubbed her breast.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
(to be continued  and   we will pick up were they left off XDD))   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> am i evil with the cliffhangers? >83


End file.
